


One Week

by blowmei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Inspired by Music, M/M, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowmei/pseuds/blowmei
Summary: How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad? Trying hard not to smile, though I feel bad. I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral. Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will.A ficlet inspired by The Barenaked Ladies song 'One Week' which lets be honest, if it was written about any ship in Haikyuu!! it would be TenSemi.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first post to AO3 (that I haven't just saved as a draft.)
> 
> I've been in to The Barenaked Ladies as of lately, nostalgia and all that good ish. I hope you enjoy this little ficlet!
> 
> Take care :)

_Like Harrison Ford, I'm getting frantic, like Sting, I'm **tantric** , like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy._

"Where..." Semi huffed out a breath and pushed the sweat soaked strands of hair out of his face with the back of his hand, "where did you learn this." A slight moan escaped his lips as Tendou slowly slid his hips upwards where they joined together in the middle of their bed.

Tendou shrugged as a bead of sweat trickled down his temple. He placed his lips on Semi's neck pressing delicate kisses to continue with the gentle flow, "it may have been a video or I read about it in some magazine."

"Well it's fucking great," Semi threw his head back offering more skin to Tendou. His lower half was solid and had been for about an hour now. He'd never put much thought in to tantric sex before - he and Tendou had been together for the best of 10 years and despite Semi's annoyance towards Tendou's whole irritating, care-free demeanor, they'd never had any issues when it came to the bedroom.

With another languid roll of Tendou's hips, Semi crept that much closer to the edge.

"It may have been from the book Wakatoshi keeps next to his bed though," Tendou licked a stripe up the collum of Semi's neck.

Semi's eyes shot wide, pulling away abruptly.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now!?"

Tendou reached forward to try and pull Semi back in to his embrace but his hands were quickly slapped away.

"What is wrong with you Satori, why in the fuck would I want to know about Ushijima's sex life at a time like this."

A smirk danced its way on to Tendou's face, "aw c'mon Semi-Semi," he rolled his hips up again, "you have to be calm and open minded here. We're suppose to be connecting spiritually."

Semi crossed his arms over his chest - permanent scowl deepening. "There's nothing calm or spiritual about the thought of our friend practicing tantric sex."

Tendou leaned back on to his hands, grin never leaving his face as he replied. "Well what about who he's practicing said sex with?" He wiggled his eyebrows towards Semi.

Semi huffed. "And who might that be?"

"Shirabu."

A fire lit in Semi's eyes and he pushed at Tendou's chest rather harshly. "I'm done," he slid back, emptying himself of Tendou, "thanks for the super amazing spiritual connection you piece of shit."

Tendou watched as Semi wobbled his way off the bed and towards the en suite of their bedroom.

"If we're not going to connect spiritually, could we at least connect physically!?" Tendou called after him.

The bathroom door slammed shut.


End file.
